Volgarr the Viking Wiki
Volgarr screen 04.png|Welcome! Volgarr screen 12.png|By Odin's Beard!|link=Mjollnir Locations|linktext=Find Mjollnir in every level! Volgarr screen 11.png|Having Trouble?|link=Jungle Level|linktext=Click here for a full walkthrough, from the very start! Hidden Level Entrance.jpg|The Valkyrie Awaits!|link=Path of the Valkyrie|linktext=To get the true arcade experience, click here to follow the Path of the Valkyrie! Volgarr screen 07.png|With Steel and Fury|linktext=Need help defeating a certain enemy? Click the images below for tips! Welcome to the Völgarr the Viking Wiki Völgarr the Viking is a 'arcade-hard' styled platforming game made by Crazy Viking Studios, through the support of Kickstarter. It offers a 16-bit arcade-esque look and feel including a lack of a save option, replaced by checkpoints, for an authentic old-school package. The game is available on Steam, GoG and at the studio's website, DRM-free, here. Items During his epic quest, Völgarr can obtain several power-ups in the form of equipment; some grant him greater sustainability while others may increase his attack, speed, or abilities. Völgarr can obtain the following: A basic wooden shield; a stronger, metal shield; a helmet; and an upgraded sword. This is in addition to the secret fifth obtainable powerup: Mjollnir's Blessing - A one-time use AoE effect which instantly kills all nearby non-boss mobs upon taking a hit. Enemies Studying all of the different Enemy types proves to be the best way to defeating levels. Jungle Level Lizardman Profile.png|link=Lizardman Blue Lizard Profile.png|link=Lizardman Hunter Bee Profile.png|link=Waspid Snake Profile.png|link=Kneebiter Spider Profile.png|link=Turantular Plant Profile.png|link=Nuptup Red Lizard Profile.png|link=Lizardman Warrior Arrow Dispenser Active.png|link=Arrow Dispenser World 1 Boss Gyrgok Profile.png|link=Lord Gyrgok Water Level Green Fishman Profile.png|link=Myrmor Defender Oyster Profile.png|link=Shucky Blue Fishman Profile.png|link=Myrmor Leaper Homing Mine Profile.png|link=Artoo Red Fisman Profile.png|link=Myrmor Charger Giant Enemy Crab Profile.png|link=Crab Battler Slyme Profile.png|link=Slyme World 2 Boss Vyssith Profile.png|link=Lord Vyssith Undead Level Zombie Profile.png|link=Draugr Raven Profile.png|link=Raven Green Skele Profile.png|link=Fleshwound Blue Skele Profile.png|link=Mc Stabby Red Skele Profile.png|link=Sergeant Crunch Big Skele Profile.png|link=Skele-Ton Ghost Profile.png|link=Boo Barry Black Widow Profile.png|link=Widower World 3 Boss Frakkus.png|link=Lord Frakkus Snake Cult Level Cultist Profile.png|link=Cultist Red Snake Profile.png|link=Spitter Beefcake Profile.png|link=Beefcake Red Slime Profile.png|link=Hot Sauce Bat Bomb Profile.png|link=Bahtchoo Cult Leader Profile.png|link=Cult Leader World 4 Boss Fluffy.png|link=Fluffy Air Level Raven Profile.png|link=Raven Blue Birdman Profile.png|link=Sky Knight Lieutenant Green Bird Profile.png|link=Sky Knight Toady Profile.png|link=Toady Red Birdman Profile.png|link=Sky Knight Captain World 5 Boss Tyrannis v2.png|link=Lord Tyrannis Fáfnir World 6 Boss Fafnir.png|link=Fafnir Yggdrasill Pyrefly.png|Pyrefly|link=Pyrefly Yggdrasill Plant.png|Yggdrasill Flower|link=Yggdrasill Flower Nidhoggr Profile.png|link=Nidhoggr Levels Völgarr the Viking has a total of six worlds (seven including the secret level). Each is distinctly themed and, with the exception of the final level of the game, consist of two separate levels within them: An open area commonly referred to as the 'level' itself; and a 'temple' at the end of which a boss is fought. The player is given a checkpoint upon reaching the temple of the relative world, but must restart from the beginning of the temple even if they had reached the boss. See below for walkthroughs of each level: Volgarr 2013-12-25 15-57-19-00.avi 000003133.jpg|Jungle Level|link=Jungle Level Gyrgok's shockwave.jpg|Jungle Temple|link=Jungle Temple Leaper Surprise.jpg|Water Level|link=Water Level Facing Vyssith.jpg|Water Temple|link=Water Temple Valkyrie (Limited life) levels: Main article here: Path of the Valkyrie The Path of the Valkyrie is an alternate series of levels, that can only be accessed after certain prerequisites have been met. Following and successfully completing the Path of the Valkyrie yields two additional endings for the game. The Valkyrie level variants of each world are featured here: StarttingScreen.png|Path of the Valkyrie: Water|link=Water Level (Valkyrie) Category:Browse